Xander the Dragon Swordsman
by SunDragonSoul
Summary: What if a simple change in Xander's childhood happened. Kidnapped by the witch Medusa, and used for the black blood experiment alongside Crona, Xander now has a new destiny ahead of him, along with Crona, as not a bringer of madness, but a true warrior. Read and enjoy. Parrings Unknown.


Yo Yo yo, It's the one and only SunDragonSoul. I am back with a story that has been driving me slowly insane, that I had to right it or loose what little insanity I have left. Thus I have created a Soul Eater and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I have noticed their are only a few Soul Eater/Buffy the Vampire Slayers fics and decided to make my own. Thus this story was born, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, they belong to their respective owners.

Xander the Dragon Swordsman

By SunDragonSoul

"Lets Begin now," Normal Talking

"_Good Idea, Xander,_" Mental Talk from Either Genesis or Ragnarok(Only Partner care hear it)

'_Now lets do this,_' Thinking

"**Soul Resonace,**" Talking for a Transformed Demon Weapon

Prologue: Rebirth in Black Blood

* * *

-x-x- Sunnydale, California, Evening -x-x-

It was a almost sunset for Sunnydale. It looked like your average californian town, when in reality it isn't. The truth is that Sunnydale lays right on top of the hellmouth. Which means vampires and demons flock to it. Unknown to everyone else, what was about to happen wasn't normal, even by Sunnydale's standards.

Unnoticed by everyone, a little kid about 6, with black hair, brown eyes, and light colored skin was sitting at a swing, in a park. This is Alexander "Xander" Harris. Also unnoticed, even by the child was the person walking towards him.

It was a woman with a fairly average physical build, and a large, black, dotted snake tattoo winding down either arm. Her facial features consist of eyes containing yellow irises with black pupils, and blonde hair arranged in a spiked style, with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face, that entwine each other like a caduceus' snake to rest upon her chest. It is notable that she is also barefoot, when not in disguise, with unique toenail and fingernail polish that is black featuring yellow arrows pointing upwards. She is wearing a black body-length suit with hood, which extends downwards to her knees. The hood itself is adorned with an eye-like marking upon either side which, interestingly, when worn in addition to the shape of her hair, gives it the appearance of a snake's mouth, with teeth and fangs. The outfit also has a tail which is shaped like an arrow. This is the Snake Witch Medusa, who has come here for a test subject for her black blood, preferably a young child.

As she walked around, she finally found the perfect test subject, as she nodded herself, and sent the 2 snakes on her arms to knock him out and bring him to her. As the snakes brought him to her, she noticed that he was the perfect age for it, a few years older than her daughter, Crona, was. That got her thinking that they both would be perfect for it, even at Crona's age.

As she walked off, uncaring of the chaos that taking away Xander would bring, even to her.

* * *

-x-x- Medusa's Laboratory, 2 year later.-x-x-

A now 8 year old Xander sat their in his room, the only commodities being a bed for him to sleep on, and a dresser filled with simple white collared black long sleeve shirt, and black pants. He was reflecting on his life here, for 2 years, with as he calls her, his little sister Crona.

Xander himself currently has jet black hair that lays flat on his head and goes down to reach the back of his neck, with instead of his original brown eyes, are now a startling jewel like amethyst purple, a result of the black blood. His skin has paled from it's light coloration mostly due to staying inside this prison. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with looses sleeves and a white collared in a spiked design, a pair of loose black pants, and a pair of black chinese style slipper like shoes.

He remembers the pain 2 years ago when both he and Crona were injected with the black blood, creating 2 demon weapons of great power, his own named Genesis, and his sisters, despite not calling her that at the time, own weapon Ragnarok. Over the 2 years the have been here, the have been pretending to do what medusa say, pretending to feed the demon weapon's normal souls, despite Ragnarok's complaining of not getting to eat when medusa wasn't near. For 2 years all 4 planned a way to get out of this place, and now they are ready. Medusa was gone at the moment, currently at the annual Witches Mass giving them the chance they need.

"You ready, Genesis," Xander asked, as he started at the door, knowing it was unlocked, due to the fact that Medusa thought they feared her enough to not run away. Xander took out a suitcase, filled with similar outfits he was currently wearing, along with a bag of food some money, and some supplies for the trip.

"Shesh Xander of course I am," Genesis grumbled in his mind, as he watched Xander grab a few last minutes things. Genesis is a creature made of black blood, the same blood that replaced Xander's original and now flows through his veins instead.

"Good to know," Xander said cheekily

"So where are we going," Genesis asked to his partner.

"The last place Medusa would expect us to be, Death City, Nevada," Xander said to his partner

"Ah, Good Idea," Genesis said, having no love for Medusa due to what she put her partner through, a sentiment shared by Ragnarok, but both Xander and Genesis agreed that they would rather deal with Medusa then with Xander's actual father, as Genesis saw the memories and helped Xander get over them.

Xander the stealthily slipped out of his room grabbing the suitcase and bag as he did, heading towards Crona's Room, knowing she was already packed and ready to leave as well. They had decided their destination last night, just after Medusa left, knowing she would be gone for a few days, enough to get across the desert and to Death City.

As Xander entered the room Crona was in, wich is a near exact copy of his own. Crona was sitting on the bed, a suitcase and bag laying next to her.

Crona was a young girl, about the age of 6, 2 years younger than him. She has an androgynous appearance, with a thin body, monotone expression, pink hair, black eyes, and tall stature. Her hair is quite short, with several long, large clumps sticking out in several places. The bangs are straight-cut and end above the eyebrows, but do not stay very uniform. Two long pieces of hair extend from the bangs and hang low over her face. She wears a black knee-high dress. The dress has a rugged cut-out at the bottom, laced with several white diamonds. robe is completed with large white cuff-links at the ends of each sleeve and a tall white button-up collar at the neck. Black slipper-like shoes with a tall white cuff protruding out of the top are also worn

"You Ready, Crona-nee," Xander said a small smile, the only kind he show now a days, as he saw the person he saw as his little sister.

"Yeah, Onii-chan, I'm Ready," Crona said a grin on her face.

"Let's go then Crona," Xander said, his face taking on a serious look. Crona nodded, as she grabbed her suitcase and bag.

The 2 then slowly walked towards the exit, knowing the only person who lives here is Medusa who was away, as she felt she didn't need any help with her research. As the 2 headed towards the exit, Xander was ready to do what he can to help his little sis, Crona first and foremost.

The soon exited the building and began to head towards civilization, and to a new life, as family instead of just a normal person.

* * *

-x-x- Death City Entrance, Death City, Nevada, a Week Later, Early Morning-x-x-

It's has been a week for the 2 black blood wielders, and they have finally arrived. Both Crona and Xander stared amazed at the city that was before them. Death City was like nothing either of them had ever expected, possessing gothic style architecture but with a bit of a flare with the cartoon like white skull designs on the buildings, and with the school in the center.

Both Xander and Crona looked at each other and nodded. The duo were ready as was their partner. The both began to walk deeper into the city, towards the school in the center. Waiting a bit to get a bite to eat at a nearby cafe, before the headed up they talked.

"We're here, Crona-nee, we are finally here," Xander said to his adopted sister after they sat down and ordered a simple breakfast.

"Yeah I know, Xander-onii, I'm happy we got away from Medusa," Crona said giving a small smile.

"So next, we ask to see if we can join the DWMA, we are both Meisters, and have demon weapons, despite them being our blood," Xander said getting a nod from Crona.

"Yep, Though I am glad we have each other, Xander, always," Crona said just as their food got there.

"True sis," Xander said as the both dug into the food, both quite a bit hungry from the traveling they did to get their.

After they finished and paid, they both began to walk toward the DWMA, though secretly dreading the walk up the large staircase. When the duo reach it, they both sighed and walked up the stairs, nodding before the went up. When the reached the top, they both nodded happily while panting.

"We made it onii-san," Crona said as she gave her adopted brother a hug.

"Yeah we did, sis," Xander said as he returned the hug,

"What are you kids doing here," A Voice said shocking them.

They both quickly turned and spotted a man with red hair shoulder length hair, blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He was wearing an olive green button down shirt with 2 black crosses as the buttons on his collar, a pair of black dress slacks with a black leather belt with a silver buckle, and black dress shoes. Over his shirt was a black suit blaze, with a black cross tie around his neck.

" Well we. we. we. were thinking about joining this school," Xander said trying to convince the man. Sadly he was not convinced.

"Yeah then where are either of you parents, you two," The redhead asked.

"I don't know, nor does crona here, , We're orphans," Xander replied.

"Shouldn't you be then adopted by someone or something to take care of…" He started to say before being blasted with Killing Intent and seeing the Xander's lower arm gain a cut with black colored blood come out and change into a scythe blade that jets out of his lower arm.

"Our previous caretaker," He spat his voice filled with rage. "experimented on us, starved us, tortured us, and tried to use us as weapons, We ran away as soon as we found a way out."

"Ah, now calm down Kid, you are no where near your previous caretaker, and from what you told me and what I saw, Lord Death won't let that happen himself as well," the man said trying to calm down the young orphan.

"Sorry, just the person that did this to us, I utterly and completely despised, and this is our only chance to escape them," Xander said talking calming breaths calming himself down as the black scythe blade turned back into blood and went back into his body, the cut healing soon afterwards.

"Well you two , I will introduce you to Lord Death to get you signed up, and to get you an apartment, also what's your name kid, can't keep calling you that, and I already know crona's name," the redheaded man said.

"My name is Alexander, but I go by Xander, don't have a last name maybe I will pick one me and Crona both will have," Xander said a normal calm smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you Xander, my name is Death Scythe, So Xander what are you and Crona, a Demon Weapon or a Meister,"

"I'm meister, with a demon weapon partner, crona is the same," Xander said, with Crona nodding.

"And where's your partner," Death Scythe replied causing Xander to smirk. Both his and Crona's back seemed to bulge a bit, as both of then winced, before black blood sprouted out, forming a being attached to each of them by their back.

The being attached to Xander is a pure black dragon with gold slit eyes, gold horns that go into a design of a crown and a long slender neck. His body is pure black with black arms that end with clawed hands, with the talons a gold color. From his back are a pair of medium sized wings capable of flight. His eyes have pointed dark grey horn on them.

The being attached to Crona was a small humanoid that has a somewhat lean body, with large spheres as hands , and spikes on several parts of his body, but no legs. His face consists of a large egg shape, with no visible mouth and a giant white X on his face where his nose should be, with large ping-pong ball-like eyes with Xs for pupils.

"Name's Genesis, I'm Xander's partner here," The black dragon said, his voice rather calm.

"Yo, the name's Ragnarok, I'm Crona's partner," The somewhat chibi like humanoid being said, his voice having a sound of arrogance to is.

"So these are both of your partners," Death Scythe said his voice sounding a bit intrigued.

"Yep, the main experiment our previous caretaker did was make these 2, who are both now our blood,a substance called black blood. They are demon weapons that can change form giving us both great adaptability, and shouldn't we go now as well," Xander explained with Genesis, Ragnarok and Crona nodding their heads as he spoke.

"That is interesting and Good Idea Xander, now lets get going," the readhead now named Death Scythe before he began leading Harry inside.

Both Crona, Xander, and their partners were then lead through the hallway's that twist and turns throughout the school until he arrived in front of a door, the door was marked with a skull and a plate with the words "Death Room," on it.

"Were here, come on in now," Death Scythe said as he opened the door, leading the 2 meisters with demon weapons in them as blood into the room.

The room before them was surprising, it seemingly didn't have any walls and looked like the sky around them, with cross planted in the ground, and a path with a row of guillotine like gates lining it, with the path leading to a raised platform with a mirror standing on it.

The trio of Death Scythe, Xander, and Crona kept walking until they reached the platform, with Death Scythe heading towards the mirror. Death Scythe then breathed on the Mirror fogging it up.

"42-42-564, If you want to knock on death's door," Death Scythe said while writing 42-42-564 on the fogged up part of the Mirror.

This caused the screen to become static before a black cloth being with a white mask on its face. The black cloth looking like jagged spikes, with a rather cartoonish skull mask on its face.

"Hey Death Scythe, you're here early, and who are these," The figured said his voice rather comical.

"Hello Lord Death, This is Xander and Crona, they are both young meisters who have come to learn at this school, with their demon weapon partners Genesis and Ragnarok," Death Scythe explained to the figure now named lord death.

"I would be delighted to have you 4 as students, but may I ask, why are your demon weapons embedded into your back," Lord Death asked them.

"Well Lord Death, both me and crona were used in an experiment by our previous caretaker, which created both Genesis and Ragnarok who were then used to replace our blood, as a substance called black blood," Xander answered a bit sheepishly.

"Ah, well I would like to know your full names then, or if you decide to change it, what your name will be," Lord Death asked clapping his large hands together.

"Well I only know my first name and Crona only has a first name, so I guess Alexander Ryuga, Xander for short, will work for me, and Crona's full name should be, Crona Ryuga," Xander said, getting a nod, from Genesis, Ragnarok, and Crona, who had a large smile on her face at the thought of them sharing the same last name.

Well than Xander and Crona Ryuga, I am glad to have you as Meisters in the DWMA, and Genesis and Ragnarok as your demon weapons," Lord Death said, getting a smile from the 4 people.

"Thank you Lord Death," Crona and Xander said in synch as they bowed.

"Now here are your apartment keys, and Welcome to Death City, and the DWMA, Crona and Xander Ryuga," Lord Death said as he handed Xander a key on a Lord Death Mask Key Chain.

"Thank you Lord Death," Xander said as he put the key into his pocket.

"Now Death Scythe, Why don't you show Xander and Crona here their new apartment ok," Lord Death told his partner.

Xander, Genesis, Crona, Ragnarok and Death Scythe walked out of the room and out of DWMA, and into Death City. While walking Xander was think they were finally free, free from the experiments and torture the 2 experiences. This brought a smile to Xander's face.

* * *

Thats All there is.

Please read and review, and make note, Flames cause forests fires which causes absols to murder you. So don't flame, save the forest, and not get murdered by absols.

Ta Ta


End file.
